En otra ocacion tal vez
by Ena00
Summary: Cuando Ryuuichi recibio aquella carta de amor, todo el ser de Kamitani ardió en celos. [Orientado en el capitulo 26 del manga]


Disclaimer: Gakuen Babysitter y sus personajes son propiedad de Tokeino Hari.

Advertencia: Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL con spoiler del manga, romance, drama, amor no correspondido y cartas de amor.

Nota: Para mi Ryuuichi se escibe asi, lo lei asi en el manga y asi se quedara aqui.

He intercalado entre los nombre y apellidos de Ryuuichi y Kamitani para referirme a ellos (Mas con Kamitani), espero no sea muy confuso).

*

Furioso.

Aquellas palabras describían perfectamente a Kamitani Hayato.

Desde el momento en el que vio aquella carta de amor en el cajón de zapatos de Kashima Ryuuchi su buen humor se fue al demonio.

¿Quién diablos se había atrevido a dejar tal cosa ahí?

Si llegaba a encontrar al responsable estaba seguro de que lo golpearía.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo ponía furioso era ver a Ryuuichi tan emocionado y avergonzado por ello.

Todo lo que estaba escrito en ese estúpido papel eran puras cursilerias clichés ¡Cualquier idiota podría haber escrito aquello!

Pero de algún modo aquello parecia gustarle a Ryuuichi.

—Es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesan—oye declarar a Ryuuichi con pena y vergüenza en su voz. Hayato siente como cada parte de su ser arde en celos ante aquellas simples palabras—de todas formas, yo creo que esto es una broma de mal gusto—comenta mientras guarda la carta con rapidez—adios, me voy a la guardería—se despide de sus compañeros mientras camina en dirección a la salida.

—Oi, Kashima—lo llama Hayato con inercia intentando no gritar de frustración—¿No vas a cambiarte de zapatos?—pregunta con obviedad logrando que Ryuuichi se avergüence aún más.

Ryuuichi cambia sus zapatos con rapidez y torpeza para luego abandonar el lugar y tropezar algunos pasos más adelante.

Hayato no puede evitar pensar que aquello es un poco tierno pero su furia es mas fuerte y aleja rápidamente aquel inocente pensamiento.

—Las mujeres y estas cosas son tan molestas—brama con disgusto mientras frunce su ceño.

Hayato está ardiendo en celos y frustración.

Realmente desea poder ser el responsable de la inocente reacción de Ryuuichi, pero no, no lo es, el no le escribió esa carta tan lamentable y cliché. Está seguro que el seria capaz de escribir algo mejor, más romántico y novedoso.

Pero eso ya no importaba, la carta de aquella chica llegó antes, le gano, y ahora debe esperar y rogar por qué Ryuuichi no acepte sus sentimientos.

*

Lo primero que Hayato hace, al llegar al club de beisbol, es tomar su bate y golpear el aire con fuerza repetidas veces. Necesita liberar estrés y realmente cree que aquella es la mejor manera.

Sabe que sus compañeros están asustados, puede sentir sus miradas llenas de terror sobre el, pero poco le importa en estos momentos.

Lo único que tiene en mente es el rostro completamente sonrojado de Ryuuichi y la maldita carta de amor.

Desea poder tomar en sus manos aquella carta y romperla en mil pedazos mientras le dice al remitente qué Ryuuichi es suyo.

Pero sabe que aquello es innecesario, infantil y estúpido porque Ryuuichi no es de su pertenecía, solo son dos amigos que pasan cierto tiempo juntos debido a la amistad de sus hermanos menores.

Hayato tiene claro qué Ryuuichi no lo ve como algo más que un simple amigo, sabe qué es el único con sentimientos románticos, sabe qué es el único que se enamoro aquel dia en el festival, sabe qué es el único que desea ser amado.

Sabe perfectamente todo y, aun asi, se siente tan confundido.

—¡Kamitani!—logra oír a Ryuuichi llamarlo y eso es suficiente para calmarlo. Hayato ama oír la melodiosa voz de Ryuuichi pronunciar su nombre tan alegremente.

Dejando el bate de beisbol de lado, Hayato centra su vista y toda su atención en el recien llegado. Observa con atención a Ryuuichi con su delantal bordado, sujetando suavemente las manos de Kotarou y Taka.

Y entonces siente, por unos segundos, celos de su hermano, quién puede abrazar y tomar la mano de Ryuuichi y tan libremente. Mientras el debe abstenerse a cometer algún error que podría arruinar su amistad.

Aleja rápidamente aquellos pensamientos y dirige su mirada a los pies de Ryuuichi notando que sus zapatos son los incorrectos.

—¿Otra vez olvidaste cambiarte de zapatos?—pregunta con cierta molestia logrando que Ryuuichi se diera cuenta de su error.

Observa como Ryuuichi comienza a desesperarse y pide que por favor cuide a los niños mientras el vuelve a cambiarse. Y, por supuesto, el acepta, nunca podria negarse, al menos no a él.

En cuanto Ryuuichi desaparece se su vista la frustración y temor se apoderan de él repentinamente.

¿Y si Ryuuichi acepta los sentimientos de aquella chica?

¿Y si comienzan a salir?

¿Y si se olvida de él?

¿Y si nunca llega a amarlo?

No quiere eso, Hayato no quiere perder a Ryuuichi, no quiere dejarlo, no quiere que nadie se lo arrebate.

Lo quiere para él y solo el, quiere ser egoísta.

Quiere ser correspondido.

*

Las suaves y perfumadas sabanas de su cama lo recibieron en cuanto se acuesta sobre ellas, se siente completamente abatido y cansado.

Esta casi seguro de qué Ryuuichi aceptara los sentimientos de aquella chica y eso lo destruye por dentro.

—Estúpido…—murmura para sí mismo mientras hunde su rostro en la almohada y se dispone a ignorar todos sus dolorosos sentimientos para poder finalmente dormir.

—¡Nos vamos!—oye exclamar a Taka desde la entrada de su hogar sosteniendo su mano.

—Que les vaya bien—los despide su madre, quién asistirá al colegio luego de atender algunos asuntos en casa.

Hayato se siente cansado, ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para regañar a Taka por lo ruidoso qué es o negarse a cargarlo.

Completamente perdido en sus pensamos y algo adormilado, camina por el camino de siempre con su hermano hasta que algo inusual sucede.

—¡Es Kotarou!—oye exclamar a Taka. Extrañado, dirige su mirada al mismo lugar qué Taka y lo ve, Kotarou se encuentra en frente suyo, en brazos de un anciano y sujetando una naranja en sus manos.

Permanece sorprendido por unos segundos, observa a su alrededor sin encontrar rastros de Ryuuichi por ningún lado. Entonces, sin dudarlo, se acerca a Kotarou y lo lleva consigo en busca de su hermano.

Le parece extraño, Kotarou nunca se separaba de Ryuuichi, siempre estaba pegado a su hermano pidiendo atención. Pero ahora se encontraba completamente solo y con una naranja en sus manos.

¿Tan distraido se encontraba Ryuuichi por lo sucedido el día anterior?

El malestar volvió a él en cuanto pensó aquello. Sabe qué es por ello y le duele.

Caminan un poco más y finalmente se cruzan con Ryuuichi. Hayato le cuenta calmadamente todo lo sucedido a Kashima y ve como este comienza a llorar mientras se disculpa con Kotarou.

Hayato aun se siente sorprendido de la cercanía y cariño que se tienen los hermanos Kashima el uno con el otro.

Terminada la escena, los cuatro deciden caminar juntos a clases y no hablar más de aquello.

Hayato mira con intriga, todo el camino, el rostro de Ryuuichi, hay seguridad en su mirada y aquello le asusta un poco.

—Lo siento—logra oír a Ryuuichi decir con pena. Esta rechazando a aquella chica y el no lo puede creer.

Seguir a Kashima para oír su respuesta a la carta había sido una buena idea después de todo.

En cuanto Ryuuichi se aleja de la chica el rápidamente se aleja un poco y luego lo saluda nuevamente para poder charlar con el.

—¿Estás seguro?—pregunta en cuanto Ryuuichi vuelve a estar a su lado. Necesita saberlo—estabas muy emocionado por eso—declara sorprendiendo un poco al otro.

Ryuuichi suspira y emboza una tierna sonrisa

—Como se esperaba, mi prioridad es cuidar a Kotarou por ahora—declara con calma logrando que un pequeño dolor se pose en el pecho de Kamitani.

—Oh, eres realmente extraño—dice para calmarse mientras sigue su camino junto a Kashima a clases.

Rechazado.

Acababa de ser rechazado indirectamente por Ryuuichi. Se siente aliviado y a la vez dolido, saber que de momento no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Ryuuichi le hiere un poco.

Pero saber que quizás, en un futuro, cuando Kotarou ya no sea su prioridad, él tendrá una pequeña oportunidad, le llena de felicidad.

Se siente dolido pero sabe que en otra ocasión, tal vez, puedan estar juntos.

Y el está dispuesto a esperarla.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
